


The Stars in Her Eyes

by irltimothy



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irltimothy/pseuds/irltimothy
Summary: The Boss and Strangelove have a quiet moment outside





	The Stars in Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this longer but decided against it   
> hey i take commissions https://chillpilltime.tumblr.com/post/178866776526/commission-info

Strangelove could feel the bags under her eyes. She should have gone to her room right away, but she hadn’t had a moment for this in so long. To gaze at the stars. In a way they were her childhood friends. She still preferred them over some of the people she worked with. In fact, it was one of those annoyances that made her unable to get away for so long. She just needed a moment, one moment with her glimmering friends. The gentle breeze outside was nice. Strangelove took off her sunglasses and slid them into her pocket. This moment alone with the breeze of the night air made the weariness in her bones ebb away. 

That is until the door to the deck opened. If Huey had found her up here she was going to throw him over the railing. “Oh sorry, I didn’t know anybody else came out this way.” That wasn’t Huey. No this was the voice that made Strangelove’s heart flip. “I could leave you alone, you’ve been working pretty hard on this project.”

Strangelove frowned and turned towards the Boss. “Oh, no you’re fine I would love your company.”

Boss smiled and held in a small laugh. “Just my company?” She leaned against the railing next to Strangelove. She kept close, brushing her shoulder against Strangelove. 

“Well, yes actually. I enjoy working with you so I would always enjoy your company,” Strangelove said.

“What about that man you’re working with, Emmerich, was it?”

Strangelove curled her lip up in a sneer. “No. Definitely not.”

“Oh, guess I assumed you two would be friends. Mind if I smoke?” Boss said. She took a cigar out of her pocket. Strangelove shrugged, she didn’t care for the smell of smoke but she could tolerate it. 

“Go right ahead.”

Boss quietly thanked her as she lit the cigar. The small fire was bright as Boss struck a match. The smell was oddly comforting, almost warm. “So, you didn’t answer me. You two aren’t friends?” 

“God no, we’re just co-workers. No matter what he insists.” Strangelove couldn’t help but watch the Boss as she puffed on her cigar. The smoke billowed out from her mouth in a thick cloud. She stared out at the sky and the base like a thousand things were going through her mind. Yet, she had such a calm exterior. The Boss finally caught Strangelove’s stare. She smiled as she ashed the cigar over the railing. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without your sunglasses before.”

“I can’t take them off most of the time, but at night I don’t have to worry so much.”

“Well, you have beautiful eyes.”

“Oh, uh. Thank you.” Strangelove said. She wasn’t entirely used to wanted compliments. Strangelove smiled at the Boss.

“Do you want a puff?” 

Strangelove hesitated. On one hand she never smoked, on the other, well- “Sure. I don’t usually smoke though, just snuff.” Strangelove took the cigar from the Boss.

“Just don’t inhale it, you’ll get sick.” 

Strangelove nodded before taking a puff off the cigar. It was very different than snuff for obvious reasons. It made her cough as she handed it back to the Boss. Boss laughed at her. Her laugh was nice and hearty so Strangelove didn’t mind to be the one laughed at. Though she knew the Boss didn’t mean it in a malicious manner. This was nice, a small moment with the woman who she had fallen so hard for. 


End file.
